scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dianetics 55!
Dianetics 55! is a Dianetics/Scientology book published in 1954 by L. Ron Hubbard. In its preface, Hubbard explains that he considered the book to be the first true sequel to 1950's Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health '', even though numerous books on the subject had appeared in the intervening years. . First edition dust-cover]] Subject '''Dianetics 55!' examines at length the importance of communication to the freeing of the human spirit and is the definitive Scripture regarding communication. The text describes universal laws which govern communication and discusses the practical and procedural uses of these laws in auditing at every level of the Bridge. It further explores the capabilities of the thetan and defines the components of freedom and entrapment. The final chapter is devoted to exteriorization, that state of the spirit existing outside of the body, separate and apart from the material universe. Publishing history After having been dictated by Hubbard and typed in by a typists, it was first distributed in a limited edition to attendees of the Unification Congress in December 1954, Dianetics 55! was broadly released in April 1955. In 1989, a new edition was published with a new glossary and index.http://www.lronhubbard.org/book/dnbook/books/dl7m.htm In 2007, a new definitive edition was published correcting all previous transcription mistakes along with the Unification Congress lectures. Variant text :Main article: Variant texts in Scientology doctrine The book has gone through a number of printings since its initial run, and has undergone several modifications over the years. As it is a fundamental Scientology tenet that Hubbard's works are considered immutable Standard Tech, not to be altered in any way, except by Hubbard himself, these modifications have caused some Scientologists to believe Hubbard's text had been changed against his wishes.http://www.skeptictank.org/gen3/gen02065.htm As part of the Golden Age of Knowledge, the Church of Scientology asserted the original dictation recordings made by Hubbard were checked and all past transcription errors were corrected in the 2007 edition. Examples of variant versions The Auditor's Code The Auditor's Code has been revised in the late 1970s when Hubbard wrote a film script on this subject. The revised code was issued in a technical bulletin in April 1980 but the books were not brought up to date immediately. The 1982 edition of Dianetics 55! has: ::17. Never use Scientology to obtain personal or unusual favors or unusual compliance from the preclear for the auditor's own personal profit. ::18. Estimate the current case of your preclear with reality and do not process another imagined case. ::19. Do not explain, justify, or make excuses for any auditor mistakes, whether real or imagined. (pg.54) These three points, which had been part of the Auditor's Code since 1968, were absent from the book in its 1989 edition. (pg.72) The text is corrected in the 2007 edition. The One-Shot Clear This sentence from chapter 14, "The One-Shot Clear", has been expanded: 1982 edition: "Any argument which has been in existence was born out of the psychiatrist's observation of "compulsive exteriorization". (pg.157) 1989 edition: "Any argument which has been in existence was born out of the psychiatrist's observation of "compulsive exteriorization" by an individual so detesting his body that he stayed outside of it." (pg.197) References External links * Lronhubbard.org: Dianetics 55! * ScripturalScientology.org: Dianetics ’55! * Dianetics 55! article deleted from Wikipedia